Rosette Christopher
Overview 'Rosette Christopher '(23 January 1912 - March 1928) is the impulsive 16-year-old protagonist of the series and an elite Exorcist for the Magdalan Order’s New York Branch. Though she is sent on many missions regarding the exorcism of many demons and the general supernatural, her primary focus is on her search for her missing younger brother, Joshua Christopher, who was taken by the demon Aion four years before the show’s beginning. In order to do this, Rosette formed a Contract with the hornless demon, Chrono. However, the consequences of this are that her life is shortened every time she unlocks the seal (in the form of a pocket watch) that contains Chrono’s powers. Despite this, Rosette pushes forward, determined to save her brother. Early Life Rosette Christopher was born on January 23, 1912 to her parents (unnamed), who later died when she was around four-years-old. It is even hinted in volume eight of the manga that they died in the sinking of the RMS Titanic, which Rosette and her younger brother, Joshua, survived. Her parents’ bodies were never recovered, but the two siblings attended a burial funeral for them. After the funeral, Rosette and Joshua made a promise to each other that they would grow up together, which would set the tone for both siblings’ later actions. Eventually, Rosette and Joshua were sent to the Seventh Bell Orphanage where they would stay for the next few years of their lives. Rosette became very protective of Joshua, who was very sickly due to the strain his Apostle power put on his body whenever he used it. Because of her protective feelings towards him, she immediately disliked Father Ewan Remington, who would come to Seventh Bell to visit Joshua. Whenever he came to visit, Rosette would kidnap Joshua and take him into the woods nearby where they would stay until Remington left. First Meeting with Chrono It was some time in the year 1920 when Rosette and Joshua would once again go off into the woods to avoid Remington. Eventually, both would slip and fall into a weak spot in the ground, which landed them in an underground area. Upon landing, Rosette realized that she scraped her knee, prompting Joshua to use his power to heal her. In search of a way out, the two ambled along the underground passage, which eventually led them to a large door with a strange seal on it. Joshua reached forward to clear away the dust and ended up breaking the seal, causing the doors to open, revealing the inside of a tomb. Much to their surprise, there was a young boy there, claiming the he’d been asleep for fifty years. The boy revealed himself to be Chrono and stated that he was a demon. While trying to explain to them that they should leave, he stumbled forward, weak from his lack of energy and slowly depleting Legion. Trying to help him, Rosette offered him some candy. This simple gesture would spark a lifelong friendship between her and Chrono. From that day on, Rosette and Joshua would go off into the woods even more regularly to visit Chrono and listen to his many stories. One day, the three had a picnic during which Joshua explained to Chrono that he and Rosette were planning to become famous explorers and then proposed that they would go look for the Astral Lines, which Chrono had mentioned to them earlier. After Joshua had worn himself out and fallen asleep, Rosette confided to Chrono that she really wanted to be a doctor to try and find a way to cure Joshua’s sickness. Unbeknownst to her, Joshua overheard their conversation. Category:Characters Category:Order of Madalene Category:Stubs Category:Apostles